Abducting
Plot After an Empire Lich abducts Yoda and Kanan, they later took control of it. Transcript *(The episode starts at The Ghost) *'Thel': Kanan, perhaps maybe Ezra would the powerful weapon, once he can be more superior. *'Kanan': Yes, Thel. *'Rtas': Lets see if he can handle some training. *(Rtas activated holo drones to look like real Empire troops) *'Ezra': Are those really relastate. *'Rtas': Of course they were, so can you do well to kill the targets? *'Ezra': Yes, Rtas. I'll use my lightsaber to kill the targets. What you told me. *(Ezra battled with the targets till he finished them off) *'Thel': Execellent work Ezra, you have doing well. *'Kanan': Not bad, but its missing something. *'Rtas': What do you mean by that? *'Kanan': Jedi training, or maybe its special sometthing. *'Rtas': I could a chat with Yoda, maybe more often jedi training. *(In Yoda's planet, an Arbiter Loyalist Phantom appeared, after it reaches to Yoda's home, it realeased Rtas and he walked to Yoda's house) *Yoda: So Rtas, what brings you here? *'Rtas': I'm here to talk about Ezra to become a jedi. *'Yoda': Indeed, once Ezra grows more to be one, he could become powerful for sure. *'Rtas': Perhaps you would show him some more training. *'Yoda': Very well. *(Back at The Ghost) *'Kanan': Ezra glad you wanna meet? *'Ezra': Who, Kanan? *'Kanan': Yoda. *'Ezra': Did he train Luke Skywalker to become a Jedi? *'Kanan': Yes he did, Ezra. Yes he did. *'Rtas': He would be great at this. *'Thel': This boy would be also great to him, of course. *'Ezra': I'm gonna be like Anakin Skywalker. *'Yoda': That's a spirit. *'Ezra': Say, Yoda. Did you got me a kyber crystal from you, which me uses to build my own lightsaber. *'Yoda': Yes, Yes I did. *'Thel': Come on Yoda, show Ezra what you can do to train him so much. *'Yoda': You got it. *(Ezra carefully use the force by using his Jedi powers to make a box of fruit float) *'Rtas': That boy is impressive. *'Thel': Yes indeed. *(Chopper laughs and holds a pack of dolt bells by throwing them at the box) *'Rtas': Chopper! What are ya trying to- *(But he was too late, the box dropped and Ezra got surprise) *'Kanan': Chopper, can you please just never bother his training? *'Ezra': I should've known! *'Zeb': Hey, I was about to put the heavy stuff if he can handle it with the force! *(Thel, Rtas, Ezra and Zeb are having angry faces at Chopper) *'Thel': Get the droid! *(Chopper runned away and get chased by Thel, Rtas, Ezra, and Zeb) *'Hera': Alright, guys. What are you doing?. *'Thel': After the droid because it ruined Ezra's training. *'Hera': Chopper did this? *'Zeb': Yes. *(All the sudden, Chopper is seen having a Plasma grenade) *'Thel': Thats not a toy, its a real explosive! Chopper, throw it outside and away from the ship or- *(The grenade explodes, mbreaking Chopper piece by piece) *'Ezra': Anthony, can you get us out of here? *'Anthony': (On Watch) Prepare to teleport. *'Kanan': Alright, let's get some help. *'Zeb': Right. *(They teleport to Anthony's Underground Good Guy Hideout Base) *'Anthony': You made it. What happened? *'Thel': Chopper ruined Ezra's training so we tried to stop the droid, but it already exploded. *'Chopper': (Beeping) *'Rtas': Hey, (Looks at Chopper) didn't you explode already cause we saw you destroyed yourself. *'Chopper': (Beeping) *'Hera': Yep. I didn't destroyed alright. *'Zeb': He's exploding proof. *'Kanan': Well, since Chopper broke the ship, I know the ones who can buy the repairs on Captial City, its me and Yoda. *(At Capital City, Yoda and Kanan are seen carrying ship equipments) *'Kanan': We got the ship equipments time to fix the ship up. *'Yoda': Well we are missing something, Ship powercore. *(All the sudden, they see a Empire Sangheili Storm Minor dragging an Power core, and Kanan and Yoda see the sign "Sorry out of power cores") *'Kanan': We are too late, the Empire already took the last important thing we need. *'Yoda': We gotta do something. I think I have a plan. *(Scene switches to an area where a Empire Lich appeared, the Minor with the power core approached) *'B1 Battle Droid 1': Is it all planned? *'Storm Sangheili Minor': Of course. (Shows them the power core) Here it is, the power core. *(Yoda and Kanan are spying at them) *'Kanan': (Whispering) There it is. That Storm Sangheili Minor has the power core. *'Kanan': I wonder what were they using it for. *'Super Battledroid 1': Hey, did you feel surrounded!? *'Storm Sangheili Minor 2': (Sniffs) Hey, something smell good that we hate, (Sniffs more) Smells like... A HERO! *'Kanan': Their on to us. Come on. *'Yoda': No kidding. Maybe we can use the invisible spray. *'Kanan': Good idea. *(Yoda and Kanan are spraying each other) *(Yoda and Kanan are invisible) *'Storm Sangheili Minor': Their gone for now. (Sees the movement) *'Storm Sangheili Minor 2': Perhaps we should walk away. *'Both': (Pretended to walk away by stomping on up to down and actiate camaflodge to make them invisible, Yoda and Kanan were uninvisible and got captured by Storm Sangheili Minors) *(An Empire Lich pulls the Minors and captives to its interior) *'Kanan': Say, how did you see us? *(The Empire Troops were about to talk, but Kanan and Yoda however hold their lightsabers) *'Kanan': Lets fight them! *'Yoda': Right! *(Later) *'Yoda': Guess thats all of them. *'Kanan': Since we even killed that Lich pilot, perhaps we could steal this lich from the Empire, and used to be departed for The Ghost. *'Yoda': Good idea. Let's do it. *'Kanan': Right. *(All the sudden, the Lich control panel is beeping out a voice transmission which has a Empire Sybol on it as it plays) *Empire Navisgator: (COM) We have some strange contact on this Lich, are you okay? Hello, anybody there. *'Kanan': I'm fine. *'Empire Computer': Incorrect Voice command. Intruder alert. *'Empire Navisgator': A hero!? Here!? (Cuts off) *'Kanan': Bad news, the Empire found out that we robbed this Lich. *'Yoda': Let's get out of here! Grab the power core. *(Kanan grabs the power core) *'Kanan': Anthony, can you get us out of here? *'Anthony (Communicator)': Prepare to teleport. *'Kanan': Let's go. *(Nothing happen) *'Anthony (Communicator)': Whhats- wrong with- this thi- (Blocked) *'Kanan': Signal's block. *(A bunch of Empire Battle Droid Tie Fighters approached) *'Kanan': Droids. Time to kill them. *(After they destroyed a few Droid Tie Fighters, a Empire Banshee approached, shooting a plasma/laser explosen at Yoda, making him fall off of the Lich) *'Yoda': (Falling) Aw, no I am falling! *'Kanan': Master Yoda! *(Someone save Yoda) *(Yoda appeared to be on te top side of an Arbiter Loyalist Phantom) *'Rtas': (From an Arbiter Loyalist Phantom) I figured that you might need some help. *'Yoda': Thanks, Rtas. *(3 Empire Saucers approached, sooting out laser beams at Kanan) *'Yoda': Kanan, come on! *'Kanan': Right! *(Kanan and Yoda are head it to Arbiter Loyalist Phantom) *'Kanan': Made it. At least we got the power core back. *'Rtas': Target on those three empire saucers! *(Arbiter Loyalist Phantom shoots at 3 rabbid saucers) *(An Empire Phantom appeared, boarding the Empire Lich) *'Rtas': Not good. *(The Lich kept on firing plasma/laser beams at the A.L.P, but it dodges and shoots a plasma/laser explosen beam at the Lich, causing it to crash down and blow up as a blue colored explosen) *'Rtas': At least we have a power core. *(With the Ghost rebooted) *'Thel': Well Chopper, I hope you learned your lesson for blowing up the ship. *Chopper: (Beeping) *'Rtas': What did that droid say? *'Hera': He said "Yes, Guys. Yes I did." *'Thel': Good, so next time, don't ruin Ezra's training test. *(End of this episode) Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers